


One Kink Leads to Another

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief oral sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, Smut adjacent, crackish, implied motorboating, mention of tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Dean is very understanding when trying something new doesn’t have the expected results.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	One Kink Leads to Another

**Author's Note:**

> square filled: motorboating (kink)

“ _ Brrrrrrr _ !”

“Dean!” You squealed, your hand smacking lightly at the back of his head to get his attention. “C’mon now, knock it off!”

Dean lifted his head from between your breasts, his lips tugged in to a shit-eating grin as he stared down at you. He sat back on his heels and looked you over, your legs framing him, spreading wider enticingly. His smile fell as he took in how unaffected you were.

“Nothing,  _ really _ ? Not even a tingle?” Dean pouted at you, his full bottom lip pushed out in mock consternation. “It really didn’t do anything for you, huh?”

You pushed yourself up on your elbows and shrugged. You felt bad that things hadn’t gone the way he had hoped, he had been so eager to try it out, nearly ripping your shirt in his haste to get started. But nope, motorboating just wasn’t hitting any buttons. 

“Sorry, baby, but no. Not a thing. It was just...kinda itchy, actually.”

“Well, damn. I was startin’ to have fun there.” Dean heaved a withering, dramatic sigh. “Guess it’s for the best, really. I was liking it a bit too much. If I spend all my time with my face buried between those perfect tits of yours, I wouldn’t have any time left to pay attention to my  _ real  _ favorite spot.”

Before you could question him, Dean tugged your legs further apart, leaned down, and pressed his lips to your clit. His eyes flashed as he looked up at you, lips tugging back up into a sly grin once more. His tongue flicked out over your clit once, teasingly, before he pulled away and surged back up over your body.

“Hmph, why’d you stop?” You wiggled beneath him and gave him a pouting frown of your own. “You wanted to bury your face somewhere, well, you know that’s always a good time for me…”

“Oh, I’ll get there, sweetheart. But first,” Dean reached a hand under you, and you felt the barest whisper of his fingers along your back as he unclasped your bra, his eyebrows raising pointedly as he helped you remove the lacy fabric, tossing the offending article of clothing aside, “I think these pretty tits need a little more attention, in a way I  _ know  _ you enjoy.”

He dipped his head to capture your lips with his, tongues tangling briefly as his hand cupped your breast. He swallowed down your moan as you arched into his firm touch, his teeth nipping playfully at your bottom lip before he moved away. Hand still caressing you, he trailed a path of kisses along your neck, down to the top of your neglected breast. 

“Fuck. Yeah, I do like that.  _ Shit _ .” You gasped as his fingers toyed with your nipple, thumb and forefinger pinching at the pebbling nub, working it into a taut peak. “Oh, fuck, Dean. So much better like this, baby.” 

Motorboating may not have been as exciting for you as Dean had wanted it to be, but this, the way his lips and teeth and calloused fingers worked at your nipples, the delicious burn of his stubble as it scraped against your skin, this was fucking heaven. 

“Y’know, I wouldn’t necessarily be opposed to trying out another breast-related kink…” 

Dean lifted his head, releasing your nipple with a wet  _ pop _ , brow raised in interest. 

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mmhmm, I have wondered how you’d look fucking these tits you love so much. And just think how pretty they’d look with your cum all over them.”

Dean let out a deep, rumbling growl, and rolled his hips into yours, his hard cock twitching against your core. You saw his eyes darken as the new idea sunk in, pupils widening with lust.

“Fuck, baby girl. That is definitely something we’re trying  _ very  _ soon. But not tonight. Tonight, I’m gonna fill that sweet little cunt till my cum’s fucking dripping down your thighs.”


End file.
